


Practice Makes Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Chris Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 13





	Practice Makes Perfect

Peter and Lois had gone out for dinner after having a huge fight a few nights prior. Brian's was out chasing tail like always, and Meg was at a friend's house for the night. Leaving Chris to take care of Stewie.

Stewie was just getting over a cold, but Lois asked Chris to give him one more night's worth of medicine. But, instead of giving him the cold medicine like he was supposed to. He ended up giving Stewie one of Quagmire's "prescriptions". Which he wondered why it was in his bathroom to begin with.

Chris picked Stewie up and laid him in his crib. The older male couldn't help but stare at the young infant. As if he was drawn to him for some reason. Chris felt his pants getting tight for some reason as he watched his brother sleep.

His growing hard on didn't seem to phase him. It was about that time, he's home alone and no one will be home for hours. Chris admitted to himself that he is getting tired of whacking it, and has been curious about actual sex for a long time. This is the first time his mind actually wandered to the thought of using his younger brother.

He didn't think twice. He reached into the crib and pulled his brother out. Unzipping the child's onesie as he laid him on the floor next to the crib. His pants got tighter with each motion. Eventually Chris had to pull his pants down to help his huge cock breathe. His eyes focused on the infant in front of him.

He took the diaper off and laid the kid on to his stomach. The kid was too knocked out to do anything. Luckily Brian sometimes shared this room with Stewie and he knew where the lube stash was. Grabbing a bottle he coated both his cock and Stewie's little pucker hole.

He didn't bother prepping the infant before sliding his cock into his brother's ass. He was too small to put his massive length in. But it was enough to get Chris crying out in pleasure. Stewie's tight little virgin hole was so tight around Chris, he felt like he was in heaven.

He pinned down his brother's arms. Knowing full well his brother isn't capable of fighting, but the thought excited him. The blonde pumped his cock in and out of the baby. The older male let his moans grow in volume. Why not? Being home alone he can do whatever he wants. That includes crying out how good a tiny baby's ass feels.

He could no longer control himself. He didn't care if his cock broke his brother in half at this point. He pushed and thrusted until his entire length was inside the kid. Surprising Stewie's ass ate his cock like a pro. Making Chris melt at its heat and tightness. After a few hours of mercilessly raping his baby brother, Chris released his load into the baby. Dressed him, and went to bed.


End file.
